


Halloween Whiskey

by missgeevious



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious
Summary: David & Patrick meet for the first time at Jake's Halloween Whiskey Night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 73
Kudos: 263
Collections: Schitt's Creek Trick Or Treat





	Halloween Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions) in the [SCTrickOrTreat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCTrickOrTreat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Jake hosts a Halloween Themed _Whiskey_ Night. (Characters are optional, feel free to add/delete as you please!)

As soon as they walk through the door to Jake’s loft David stops dead in his tracks and growls, “Stevie, what the actual fuck?”

Stevie spins to face him and grabs his arm to keep him from bolting. “Okay, look—” she begins.

He plucks her hand off his favorite leather jacket using two fingers and drops it with a look of disgust. “Did you really just bring me to a fucking costume party?!”

“Technically?” she squints at him in anticipation of him erupting.

He takes a step back and points at her. _“You_ said we were going to Jake’s for a whiskey.” He tilts his head on the word _whiskey_ to acknowledge its double meaning.

Stevie nods several times. “And there is plenty of whiskey here. Just look.” She gestures at the crowd.

David glances around long enough to see there are some very attractive people milling about Jake’s large apartment. It’s also immediately clear that everyone is wearing a Halloween costume. He waves one arm at the room in annoyance. “This is a Halloween party! Everyone is wearing a costume, Stevie. I don’t do costumes!”

Stevie shrugs. “We aren’t wearing costumes.”

“Yes, but now we’re going to stick out as the only two people not wearing costumes." 

“Jesus, David.”

He glares at her from under lowered brows and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“I knew you wouldn’t come if I told you it was a costume party, but I also knew you’d flip out if we were the only ones not in costume, so...” She reaches into the pocket of her own leather jacket and hands him a set of false teeth with the extended incisors that are the hallmark of a vampire. She keeps a matching pair for herself. “We’re both dressed all in black. We’re vampires. Now calm down.”

David stares at the teeth in his hand and then shoves them in his jacket pocket so they’ll be handy if someone decides to call him out for not being in costume. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” she says confidently. “Now go away. I want a random… or two… tonight.”

“Ugh.” David waves a hand at her. “Go on, then!”

She flutters the fingers of one hand at him and smirks as she backs away, “Byyyeeee.”

Fucking Stevie. Sometimes he likes how well she knows him, and sometimes it’s a pain in the ass. He’d been interested in this little venture when he thought it was a small group but this is a fucking house party and that’s a whole different thing. He’s not in the mood for the posturing and energy levels a crowd this big requires. He’s never shaken the trauma of always being chosen last for teams in school and sometimes crowds like this bring that anxiety roaring back. 

He definitely needs a drink to take the edge off so he walks to the kitchen area, trying for a sexy stroll, letting his eyes roam over the crowd of people to see if anyone catches his interest… or if he’s caught someone else’s. Fuck, there are a lot of people here. So far he doesn’t recognize anyone except Jake and Stevie, which is a good thing. He reaches the table full of alcohol and shifts his focus to deciding what he’s in the mood to drink. There are many bottles of whiskey to choose from, of course, and even more bottles of wine. He’s picking up random bottles to read their labels when someone joins him at the table and says, “Wow, there’s a lot to choose from here.”

Before he even looks up to see who is speaking to him David snorts and says, “Do you mean here,” and he gestures at the table full of booze, “or here?” and he looks up to wave his arm to encompass the entire loft space. Then he turns to look at the person speaking to him and a loud laugh bursts from him before he can stop it. He claps both hands over his mouth and steps back to look the man up and down. “You’re…”

“Bob the Builder, yes,” the man says and he looks so dejected about it that David immediately feels bad for having laughed at him. Well, he almost feels bad about it. 

The guy is kind of… he is, he’s pouting, and that shouldn’t be a cute look on a grown man but it really, really is. David likes the shape of his mouth, the curve of his plump lower lip. He wants to make him feel better about the costume for some reason. “Um, you look very dashing in your tool belt.”

“Sure I do." The man shakes his head, but the pout is replaced by a chuckle. He reaches for a bottle of whiskey to look at it more closely. 

David notices the way his forearm muscles ripple a little beneath his rolled up sleeve as he lifts the bottle. He takes what he hopes is a casual step backward and checks out Bob’s other assets. Not bad. He steps forward again and picks up a plastic cup. “Can I have some of that, too?” 

“Certainly.” Bob pours them both a healthy portion and then holds his cup up and tilts it at David. “Cheers.”

David tilts his cup in a matching gesture, then sips and studies Bob over the rim of it. He’s cute in a clean-cut, button-down way. His eyes are the color of the whiskey they’re drinking and unless David’s lost his instinct for this, there’s interest simmering in them. David lets his own eyes sweep downward. He can’t tell much about his body in those silly overalls, but if his ass is anything to go by, the overalls are hiding all good things. When David looks up again he catches Bob gazing at David’s chest in a hungry way. He feels bold— the black leather always makes him feel bold— so he goes for it. “Like what you see?” 

The most adorable blush spreads over Bob’s cheeks, making him look ludicrously even more like the cartoon character he’s dressed as, and he chokes a little on his drink before simply nodding and pressing his lips together in a bashful smile.

David wonders how much of this is an act. This guy can’t be as innocent as he seems or he wouldn’t be here. “I’m David. Shall I call you Bob?”

“Oh, god, please don’t. I’m Patrick.” He holds out a strong-looking hand and David takes it. They shake slowly and for too long, just staring at each other. 

“Hi, boys.” Jake appears and leans between them to reach the liquor table, breaking their handshake and ending the moment they were having. He leans back again with a bottle in one hand and with his other hand he cups the back of David’s neck and pulls him into a brief kiss. “It’s so good to see you, David.” He turns to face Patrick and looks him up and down before smiling and putting his hand on Patrick’s arm and squeezing it. “And who is this?”

“I’m Patrick. I’m a friend of Ted’s.”

 _Ted?_ Is Ted here? David looks around quickly. Ted is the most wholesome person David’s ever met. He volunteers at the senior center and talks in terrible puns half the time. There’s no way Ted is a whiskey kind of guy, is there? Alexis would know and she definitely would have told him. David doesn’t see Ted anywhere in the room. He refocuses on the two men in front of him in time to watch them shake hands. A weird possessiveness crawls up David’s spine. He saw Patrick first. He has dibs, or whatever. Jake needs to move along.

“Ted?” Jake glances at the crowd. David can tell Jake is very interested in the possibility of whiskey with Ted. Who wouldn’t be, honestly.

“He’s not here.” 

“Mmm, that’s too bad.” Jake does actually look a little disappointed for a moment but then he puts all of his attention on Patrick again. “It’s good to meet you, Patrick. I love your costume.” 

Patrick laughs. “Thanks. I, uh, didn’t get the memo about what kind of costume party this was.”

Jake looks Patrick up and down again. “This costume is working for you. The hard hat really brings out your… lips.” He stares at Patrick’s mouth as he delivers that ridiculous line with complete sincerity and unmistakable innuendo. 

David watches Patrick carefully to see how he responds to being the focus of Jake’s unrestrained sexual energy. Patrick’s eyes go very round and he looks like someone just hit him over the head. He blinks several times and then smiles. “Uh, thanks. Your, uh— your costume is nice also. Are you a lumberjack?”

Jake ignores the question and takes a step closer to Patrick to tug on the front of his overalls, “You know, if you lost the shirt and kept these it would dramatically change the impact of your costume.”

Patrick looks dazed. “Um, yeah. That, uh, that might be more… uh, yeah. Thanks.” The blush that David instigated on Patrick’s cheeks a few minutes ago is now spreading up to the tips of his ears… because of Jake. David kind of doesn’t like it, and that’s interesting. Is he jealous of Jake, or of Patrick? Both? 

Patrick’s pink cheeks and red ears are adorable. If this innocent thing is an act, he deserves an Emmy for the performance.

David watches Jake tug on the overalls a second time. He’s certain Jake is going to kiss Patrick and he is shocked by how much he wants to yank Jake back from Patrick to prevent it from happening. His hand actually twitches up a little before he controls himself. But the moment passes and Jake just winks and saunters away. “Have fun, boys. Maybe I’ll see you both later.” 

Patrick is breathing fast and he looks a little overwhelmed. David thinks he’s about to run out of this party as fast as his feet will carry him, but Patrick surprises him. He seems to settle a bit and then looks at David with his big eyes. “You want to find a place to sit down, David?”

“Yes.” David doesn't hesitate. He’s pretty sure Patrick is in way over his head at this party but he’s cute and a little bit hot. Okay, more than a little hot. David is curious to see what happens. He follows Patrick to the only open piece of furniture, which is an oversized chair and ottoman. Patrick gives David the chair and takes the ottoman for himself. They face each other and their knees bump together between them. 

He watches Patrick’s face as Patrick scans the room and processes everything that’s going on around them. The lights are dim. The music throbs an endless, bass-heavy electronic beat that’s loud enough to obscure the sounds of the people around them, but not so loud as to disguise them entirely or make conversation difficult. There’s a fair amount of skin on display, but it’s early yet so things are still PG-13 for the most part. There are bowls lined up on the coffee table full of various party favors— condoms, wipes, individual lube packets. Patrick’s wide eyes catch on the arrangement and hold. The pulse in his neck throbs quickly and David wonders what it would feel like under his tongue.

He resists the urge— for now— and tries to get the conversation going again. "So, you’re a friend of Ted’s?”

Patrick’s round eyes tick back to meet David’s. “Um, acquaintance, really?” He takes off the yellow hard hat and sets it down on the ottoman next to him. Then he scrubs both hands over his brown, curly hair, leaving it rumpled and sticking up in places. David itches to reach out and fix it for him. He wants to know if those curls are as soft as they look. 

“I just moved here last week and Ted was one of the first people I met. He, uh, suggested that this party might be a good way to meet people but then he had to back out at the last minute because of an emergency at the clinic.” Patrick shrugs. “I decided to go ahead and come on my own.” He glances around the room again and swallows. “Ted didn’t mention the, um, nature, of the party.”

David bites down on a grin until he can control it. “I don’t think Ted is aware of the nature of Jake’s parties.”

“Oh.” Patrick nods for a bit. “I think you’re right about that.” 

David’s grin tries to escape again so he twists it to one side this time. “Sort of seems like you haven’t been to a party like this before.”

Patrick just shakes his head slowly from side to side while his eyes flick over the room some more. They pause and widen at whatever is going on over David’s right shoulder. Jake’s bed is in that direction so he’s probably getting quite an eyeful. 

David should remove himself from this situation. This is not why he’s here tonight. He’s not here to make friends or walk someone new through their first experience with a party like this. He’s here to have sex, hopefully good sex. Sex without consequence or even conversation if he can manage to avoid it. He’s here for some fun and tension relief and maybe some more of this actual whiskey they’re drinking because it’s pretty good. He should tell Patrick it was nice meeting him and find a situation with more potential before everyone is occupied. 

He opens his mouth to make some sort of excuse and is surprised when Patrick leans forward and kisses him. It’s clumsy and their mouths aren’t lined up properly and Patrick jerks back again quickly, like he’s been burned or something. It’s the most awkward kiss David has ever had, and he’s been kissed a lot. His body flushes hot with embarrassment, whether for himself or for Patrick is unclear. 

“Shit,” Patrick whispers. “That was— that was so bad. I just— I didn’t—” He makes a visible effort to get himself together. “I’m not normally this awkward. Can I have a do-over?”

“A do-over?” 

Patrick’s cheeks are flaming again. “Yeah— yes. A do-over. I want to try again. Can we pretend that didn’t just happen?”

David squints at him and considers. This is more than he wants to get involved with, but this guy is really fucking cute and he’s looking at David like David is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. How is he supposed to say no to that? 

“Okay. You can have a do-over. But you’d better make it count because you’re absolutely not getting a third chance.” 

David tries to look deadly serious but, as usual, his face must be betraying him because Patrick smirks and nods. “Noted.” 

Then Patrick’s expression changes and he becomes very focused and intent, like now that the challenge has been laid before him he’s going to succeed no matter what. He’s got one more chance and failure is not an option. His entire demeanor changes and becomes almost aggressive. It’s really fucking hot and David is suddenly significantly more interested in being kissed by Patrick than he was a minute ago. 

He expects Patrick to lean forward again, but Patrick just stares at David, eyes trailing down to David’s mouth and back up, then down again, until David begins to feel impatient. “Are you going to kiss me or what?”

“Shhh, David.” _What the fuck?_ Patrick scoots forward on the ottoman, pushing David’s legs open with his knees. Then he reaches out and drags his thumb slowly over David’s bottom lip, tugging it down a little before slipping his hand around to cradle the side of David’s face. His fingers brush over the shell of David’s ear and slide gently into the hair at the nape of his neck. He drags his eyes away from David’s mouth in slow motion and then up to gaze into David’s eyes once more. The heat flickering in them sends a shiver through David.

 _Holy shit._ _Where did the blushing, nervous guy go?_

Patrick leans forward until their lips are as close as they can be without actually touching. Then he drags his nose over David’s and tilts his head to the other side. His warm breath rolls over David’s cheek when he exhales and David’s stomach swoops in anticipation, like the weightless moment right before a roller coaster plunges. _Please_ is the last thought he has before Patrick closes the remaining distance and their lips finally, finally meet. Patrick kisses him like it’s the end of the movie, full of confidence and passion and just the right amount of tongue. It goes on until David begins to feel dizzy and realizes he hasn’t taken a breath in too long. He breaks the connection but only long enough to gasp for air and then he dives back in. He loses track of time after that, unaware of anything except Patrick’s mouth on his mouth and Patrick’s hands on his body. His lips tingle from the scratch of whiskers and his body vibrates with need. Patrick is making these little noises, sighs and hums, and little shaky exhalations of breath. Each sound stokes the fire building in David until David is making noises in return. He hears himself actually whimper when Patrick breaks away to breathe and he should be embarrassed but he’s not. He only cares about getting Patrick’s miracle of a mouth back on him, but he takes a moment to lean back enough to look at Patrick and check in. Patrick’s face is flushed and his mouth is swollen; his eyes are huge and he blinks at David like someone waking up. David’s pretty sure his own face looks similarly awestruck. 

Patrick’s expression morphs into something closer to a smirk then. “Better?”

David shakes his head a little, not following the question. Then he puts it together. The do-over. Part of him wants to tease Patrick and say something sarcastic but the truth is that may have been the best kiss of his life so he just nods and says, “Yes,” a little more emphatically than he means to. “Do you want to come over here?” He scoots as far to one side of the oversized chair as he can. It doesn’t leave a lot of room but he doesn’t think it will matter. 

Patrick pitches forward as soon as the words leave David’s mouth. He presses David into the back of the chair and lands half-straddling one of David’s legs. Whatever the hesitancy was that David sensed in him before is gone now. Patrick seems to know exactly what he wants.

“Watch the knee,” David gasps, and Patrick adjusts it downward, which brings him flat against David’s chest and brings their lower bodies into alignment. David can feel Patrick’s erection against his hip and his own dick twitches in response. Patrick’s hot mouth immediately latches onto David’s neck just beneath the hinge of his jaw and David squirms with the intense pleasure of it. “Fuck, Patrick.”

“Mm-hmm,” Patrick agrees. The sound of it vibrates against David’s skin and sends his blood racing. He gets one hand on Patrick’s hip and reaches around with the other to grip his ass. God, he’s got a great ass. David feels the muscle clench under his hand as Patrick makes another little breathy groan and grinds down against him in response. 

They make out like this for a while, until they’re both getting desperate for more. David suddenly realizes that getting to Patrick’s cock is going to involve fully removing the ridiculous overalls he’s wearing. 

“Patrick, I want to touch you.”

“God, yes,” Patrick murmurs as he uses his teeth to worry the spot on David’s neck that he seems especially attached to. 

“Um.” David tugs on one of the overall straps. 

Patrick leans back and looks down. “Oh.” He looks around the room and a bit of the nervous guy from earlier flashes in his eyes. “I, um…” 

“You’ve never done anything like this before, have you?” David asks gently. 

Patrick shakes his head. “I never thought—” He breaks eye contact and takes a moment before looking at David again. “I never thought I’d be into something like this.”

David needs clarity. “But you are? Into this?”

Patrick nods. “Definitely.” The blush coloring his cheeks spreads down his neck and chest. David wants to chase it with his mouth.

“There aren’t a lot of options for more privacy here. We could duck into the bathroom, but we’d have to be quick.”

Patrick huffs a self-conscious laugh. “Have you seen yourself tonight, David? That’s not going to be a problem for me.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Patrick studies him closely for a minute and then his eyes flash. “Noted.”

“Fuck.” David grabs him by the hand and they practically run to the bathroom.

Once the door is closed behind them David pushes Patrick against the counter, pops the tabs on his overalls, and lets them fall to the floor. Patrick toes off his shoes, steps out of the overalls and kicks everything to the side. Without breaking eye contact, David quickly unbuttons Patrick’s ridiculous red and yellow checkered shirt and pushes it open, leaving it hanging on his shoulders. They don’t have time for him to give Patrick’s chest the attention it deserves but he pauses long enough to hum approvingly and kiss Patrick deeply while thumbing his nipples and sliding his hands down to the top of his briefs before running them back up to his chest again. 

Patrick pants and squirms against him. “Fuck, David.”

David steps back to shrug off his leather jacket and hang it on the back of the bathroom door. Under it he's wearing his tightest black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. When he turns around again Patrick’s eyes rake up and down his body hungrily. “God, you’re gorgeous." 

David smiles at the approval. He would like to do a sexy little strip for Patrick but they don’t have time for that either, so he makes quick work of removing everything except his boxer briefs. He steps forward again and winds his arms around Patrick’s neck, pressing their naked chests together. Patrick groans and shivers at the contact before taking David by the hips and grinding into him. They kiss for a few moments, hot and desperate, then David pulls back. “How do you want me, Patrick?”

Patrick swallows so hard David can hear it, and a hoarse, “Fuck,” seems to fall out of his mouth involuntarily. “God, David, you’re so hot I can barely think.” 

Pleased, David wiggles a little against him and Patrick groans. “Your mouth, David.” He kisses him again, hot and frantic and he’s blushing so hard he practically glows. “I want you to suck me.”

David smiles. “That can definitely be arranged.” He slides his hands down Patrick’s chest again and slips his briefs off as he settles to his knees. He gasps a little as he gets his first look at Patrick’s thick, rosy cock. It’s big and gorgeous and it’s going to stretch his mouth. His jaw is going to ache so good after this. 

He really wishes he had the time to go slow and tease Patrick until he’s begging for it, but he knows someone is going to knock on the bathroom door any minute now so he settles for dragging his flattened tongue along Patrick’s length and watching as his entire body clenches and he cries out. “Jesus, David.”

He grins wickedly then and guides his cock into his mouth. He only pauses a moment before dropping down until he feels Patrick in the back of his throat. He holds him there, relishing the size of him, how completely he fills David's mouth; then he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, lips taut around his girth, pulling back steadily until he can swirl his tongue around the head and let it slide in and out of his lips wetly. 

“Fuck!” Patrick writhes and clutches at the counter behind him. David reaches one hand up to grab Patrick’s hand and guide it to the back of his head. Then he stops moving and waits for Patrick to get the message and take control. When he finally slides both hands into David’s hair and tugs a little David’s eyes roll back in pleasure and anticipation. He grabs the backs of Patrick’s thighs and holds on for the ride. Patrick moves carefully at first but quickly settles into a swift rhythm that has him bumping the back of David’s throat on every thrust. It's perfect.

“God, look at you,” Patrick groans. “You’re gorgeous. Look how good you are. Your mouth is perfect. You're so good, David. So good.” The litany of praise goes on and on; he’s practically chanting accolades. They rain down on David, punctuated by gasps and moans, and David could maybe come just from this, his mouth full of cock and his ears full of admiration. He _needs_ to touch himself but he doesn't want to let go of Patrick's thighs yet. Patrick is practically keening now that he's so close to the edge. David's name is the only word he can make out anymore. Suddenly his whole body tenses and he tries to pull away but David won’t let him and Patrick shouts and comes down David’s throat. Before he’s even finished coming, while he’s still throbbing on David’s tongue, David shoves his briefs down and begins stroking himself quickly, desperate to come too. Patrick pulls out and falls to his knees in front of him, gasping, “Hey, here, let me…” and he reaches for David but it’s too late and David is groaning and coming so hard all over both of them. Patrick waits until he’s finished and then takes his face in both hands and kisses him. “That was…” he trails off and kisses him again, deeper this time, his tongue sliding sweetly into David’s mouth. He leans into Patrick, chest still heaving, and lets him hold him up for a minute while they kiss. 

When he finally pulls back Patrick breathes, “… amazing,” and it takes David a second to realize he’s finally finishing his sentence.

David leans forward to continue the kiss but there’s a sharp knock on the door and a voice says, “Time’s up! Let’s go in there.”

“Dammit.” David hisses and jumps up to find something to clean off with and get dressed. He glances at Patrick and then does a double-take. “Oh, no. Patrick… there’s come all over your Bob the Builder shirt.” 

They stand there staring at each other for a moment and then they both burst into giggles. 

“That’s not a sentence I ever thought I’d hear,” Patrick says between snorts. 

“Or one I ever thought I’d say. Oh, my god.” David covers his mouth and tries to get the laughter under control.

Patrick strips the shirt off and puts the overalls back on without it and David rushes to dress himself. His hair is a wreck but he fixes it as best he can. They yank the door open and tumble out of the bathroom, bumping into each other, still giggling. The guy waiting his turn just shakes his head at them as they go by.

As soon as he finds enough space, Patrick pushes David against the wall and kisses him breathless before pulling back to look at him with serious eyes. “David, I…” he stops speaking and his eyes slide away nervously. 

David’s stomach clenches. This is the part where Patrick tells him this was fun and he’ll see him around sometime, and David from an hour ago wanted that, but now… shit. He likes this guy. Shit. Why does he do this to himself?

“David, I—”

“Listen.” David cuts him off. “I know—”

“Hi, boys.” Jake interrupts both of them by leaning one shoulder against the wall right next to them and reaching out to run his knuckles down Patrick’s bare arm. “I see you took my advice about losing the shirt, Peter.”

Patrick blinks at Jake and doesn’t immediately say anything. David should stay out of it. Just because Patrick started the night with him doesn’t mean he’s going to end it that way. Now that he’s a little more comfortable with the situation he’s probably ready to level up to Jake; continue with the new experiences. Jake’s certainly interested. David should keep his mouth shut. 

He doesn’t keep his mouth shut. “His name is Patrick, and we’re just finishing up here. Could you, like, give us a _minute,_ please, before you come swooping in?” 

Jake smiles and backs away with his hands in the air. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” David says after he’s gone. “I shouldn’t have done that. You should go talk to him.”

“I should… what? Why?” Patrick’s brow is furrowed and David wants to kiss him on the forehead to smooth it away and oh my god he’s got to get out of here. _Now._

Before David can answer, Patrick kisses him again. “Listen, you were right earlier. I’ve never been to a party like this before and I don’t know what comes next or how I’m supposed to behave now.” He pauses to take a breath and look at David apprehensively. “And I know this is all out of order, but I’d like to take you to dinner. If you’d… you know… if you’d like that.” 

The smile trying to escape from David feels really big so he bites down on it extra hard until it’s a more reasonable size, but that pushes it down into his body and he ends up wiggling a little bit in Patrick’s arms before he says, “Okay.”

Patrick grins. “Okay?”

David nods and smiles, suddenly feeling a little shy about it. 

Patrick kisses him. "Thank you, David."

He takes David by the hand. As he tugs him to the door David turns to scan the room for Stevie. He finds her standing at the drinks table with a cluster of people. She’s grinning at him. She points at Patrick’s back and gives David a thumbs up before mouthing the words, “You’re welcome.”

David grins back at her and stumbles into Patrick’s side as he turns to face front again. 

Patrick steadies him and says, “You ever tried the Cafe Tropical? I’ve heard people raving about how moderately edible the food is there.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @vivianblakesunrisebay for the beta and to @SmallUmbrella and @Deenerann for the support.


End file.
